Blue December
by ZutaraPaintedLady
Summary: Classic Zuko kidnaps Katara fanfic. Zutara, of course.
1. Beginning

Blue December

By: ZutaraPaintedLady

AN: hey guys! hope you like this Zutara fanfic! it takes place right before the "Cave of Two Lovers." Enjoy!

ooo0ooo

"Come on. _Come on!_" Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation cried. "Can't you go any faster, Captain? I need to catch the Avatar!" The Captain replied, "I'm going as fast as we can, sir. I would go faster if I could."

Zuko eyed the white bison above with hatred. He didn't like the fact that he could see them, but they were too far away for him to attack. He decided to sneak up on them when they were asleep. "Captain! Keep tailing them, but don't let them see us!" Zuko ordered.

ooo0ooo

"Sokka! You're eating all the food!" Katara complained. "We won't have enough left to make it to the next town!" She loved her brother, but eating all the food was selfish and stupid!

"Mmpf?" Sokka kept wolfing down the food. Aang started laughing at the silly face Sokka had on currently. Sokka swallowed the food and said, "Where are we going again?" Katara huffed and said,

"Next time, stop eating all the food and listen! We're going to Omashu to find Bumi, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sokka exclaimed, while eyeing the remaining food.

"If you even _touch _that food, I will waterwhip you into next week!" Katara threatened. Did he really need to eat _all_ of their food? "Aang, we've been flying all day. Appa probably needs a rest and we need to gather some more food. Can we land?" she asked the Airbender.

"Sure, Katara. I was thinking the same thing." He replied. They landed, set up camp, and the boys instantly fell asleep. Katara herself could not sleep, so she went to the lake in the forest to practice her bending.

ooo0ooo

Zuko's highly trained ears heard soft splashing noises coming from the forest. He smirked and ordered the Captain to stop the ship. Zuko had a feeling he knew who was Waterbending. The girl…Katara was it? Yes, that was it. He briefly glanced at the almost full moon and nodded to himself. The perfect night for Waterbending. He wasted no time in gathering some of the more elite soldiers and a herb-dosed cloth that would render anyone who smelled it unconscious. He motioned for his small group to remain silent while he traced the source of the splashing noises. He then caught sight of the young Waterbender, illuminated by the moon, Waterbending the water with ease. Even he had to admit, she was good. Fortunately, he knew just how to defeat her easily-snap! One of the younger soldiers had stepped on a small twig. Katara looked around, suspicious. He cursed the guard silently, and then decided to put his plan into motion.

When Katara had heard the twig snap, she stopped Waterbending. What the heck? She wondered who was out there, Aang or Sokka maybe, coming to see where she went. That was it. But why didn't they show themselves-? She saw a tall figure, definitely not Aang or Sokka, step from the darkness and heard him say, "Hello Katara. Nice to see you again."

The Waterbender stared at him with an expression of shock and disbelief. Seeing that she was about to Waterbend his butt into next week, he shot a blast of fire that she easily dodged. She turned toward him but he had already put the herb-dosed cloth over her mouth and nose. She slumped, unconscious, into his arms. Satisfied that the encounter ended well (for him), he shifted Katara so that he was holding her in his left arm, and with his right arm, burned the Fire Nation insignia on the ground along with a _Z. _He left, carrying the unconscious Waterbender to his ship.

ooo0ooo

AN: hope you liked it! r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Blue December  
>Chapter Two: Things Heat Up<br>AN: hey guys! Just so you guys know, I might not update because I might not be able to get on the computer to type. Hope you enjoy this chapter! A shout-out to my Beta, Austin (that's his real name), whom without his support this story might not be here. And thanks for all your comments!

ooo0ooo

Aang woke up with a feeling of dread in his chest. But why? He then caught sight of Katara's sleeping bag, which was empty. He knew Katara hated getting up early, so where was she? Panicked, he turned to the still-sleeping Sokka and woke him up.

"What?" Sokka mumbled, still half-asleep.

"I can't find Katara!" Aang exclaimed, his worry showing on his face. Sokka instantly went on alert and said, "Look for the nearest source of water. She's probably there." But Aang could see the doubt on his friend's face. He located the pond Katara had been at with ease, but gasped when he saw the insignia and Z. Zuko. He had kidnapped Katara! Aang looked anxiously at Sokka, who had come with him, and saw he was turning purple with rage. "Let's go," was all he said.

ooo0ooo

Katara woke up feeling horrible and disoriented. Where was she? She caught sight of the many Fire Nation hangings, and, recalling the memories of last night, concluded she was being held on Zuko's ship. As soon as she was finished making her observation, Zuko himself opened the door and, smirking, said, "You're awake! Hungry?" he plopped a tray of food in front of her, then sat down in a chair. She glared at him, and then began to eat. Why was he still here? She swallowed then voiced these thoughts. Chuckling, he explained. Zuko then explained that this was actually his cabin. She looked at him in shock and a little fear, and he quickly realized why. He shook his head quickly, saying, "My…father…only gave me enough rooms on the ship for me, Uncle, and my crew. And no dungeons! I am sure he wanted me to fail in my quest for the Avatar. So no, you are not here to be dragged into my bed." He saw that she visibly relaxed, and continued eating her food. He continued, "I'm pretty sure you didn't want to share a room with the crew or Uncle, so you're stuck with me." Although, he had admit, she was kind of pretty. Agni, was he crazy? I am not a hormone-controlled teenage boy, he thought fiercely.

Katara chewed her food thoughtfully. She was grateful that he wasn't dragging her to the bed, but she knew that Zuko was still a handsome boy. She had seen Zuko fight without his shirt before, (usually against her) and had seen that he had muscle, much more than a sixteen-year-old should have. She shook off these thoughts, he was her enemy, he had kidnapped her. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she heard Zuko cursing under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Looks like you will have to share a bed with me."

"What?"

"Not like that!" he defended. "There is only one bed, cot, or hammock per room, and one or two chairs. Or the floor, if you're interested." He smirked. She weighed her options. Hard floor, or soft bed? Cold floor, or hot (as in warm, she told herself) Firebender? She eyed the floor distastefully, and declared, "The bed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blue December

Chapter Three: Awkward Situations

AN: Hey guys! Here is the third chapter of my story! Enjoy!

ooo0ooo

Zuko looked at her, more than a little surprised. He had been fairly certain that she would choose the floor. He didn't care; he would have the crew move in another bed when they stopped in the next town. That was only a few days, so it wouldn't be so bad. He stretched, and then walked over to the bed. It was barely big enough to hold both of them. But what could he do? He was NOT sleeping on the floor, and apparently she wasn't either, so what happened, happened. He started to pull off his shirt, and then stopped, suddenly self-conscious. He shrugged off the feeling and the rest of his shirt.

Katara watched Zuko taking off his shirt, hesitate, and then continue. She stared a little, because he certainly was in shape. Zuko turned around and caught her looking, then smirked and said, "Like what you see?" She blushed at being caught and growled, "Just go to sleep." Zuko saw the girl looking at him and was surprised. He was tired, so he put it to the back of his mind, and dropped into his bed. Katara was hesitant to get in the bed, but he beckoned her over. She sank into the bed, but was still stiff as a board. Zuko's arms were almost pinned to his sides, so he put them around Katara. He whispered, "Don't worry. My arms were just uncomfortable."

Gradually, Katara felt her body relax into his warm chest. Drifting off to sleep, she thought about how nice this actually was. She didn't know that Zuko had thought the exact same thing.

ooo0ooo

"Zuko couldn't have gotten far," Sokka said desperately, "We need to find her!"

"Don't worry, Sokka. We will find her," said Aang determinedly.

"What if we don't?" whispered Sokka. Aang's sad face turned toward Sokka.

"I don't know,"

ooo0ooo

AN: Dramatic ending! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Blue December

Chapter Four: Discoveries

AN: hey guys! Sorry for not updating, but here is the next chapter. It has been brought to my attention that Zuko was out of character for accepting Katara so easily. Sorry, but I don't like dragging their relationship out, so it's going to be a bit fast. Again, sorry if that bothers you, but I just can't draw out their relationship. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA, cause if I did, it would end Zutara

ooo0ooo

Zuko woke up slowly, which was unusual because he usually got up early to try and get a head start on capturing the Avatar, and because Firebenders rose with the sun. But this time, his drive to find the Avatar was gone. He opened his eyes, and saw why. In his sleep, he had pulled Katara closer to him, and put his chin over her shoulder. What was Katara going to think? Katara woke up slowly too, but that was normal for her. She realized that she didn't want to wake up, but not for the usual reasons. This time, she was warm, rested, and-Prince Zuko was hugging her? She saw he was awake, and his face betrayed none of the many emotions swirling inside him. She was startled when she discovered that she didn't mind their position. She looked down, and saw her fingers intertwined with his. Zuko followed her line of vision, and discovered that he two liked their position, perhaps too much. Agni, did he like her? He supposed he did, but only a little bit, he told himself fiercely. Katara also realized that she liked him, and also told herself only a little bit. She heard him clear his throat, and say, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think of our position?"

"Um…well…I guess I won't kill you for doing this."

"So you like it?"

"I guess. You?"

"I suppose. Are you hungry?" he asked, but only to be polite he told himself.

"Yeah." Katara replied.

"Ok. I'll get us some food." Zuko pulled on a shirt and left, leaving Katara to contemplate her feelings about the Fire Prince.

ooo0ooo

"If that Prince," Sokka spat the word, "has hurt Katara I'll-"

"I heard you the first time, Sokka."

"I know," complained Sokka, "but still. I can't stop worrying about her and-look! Smoke! From a-" They both shouted, "A Fire Nation ship!"

"Appa, towards the smoke!"

ooo0ooo

Zuko was relatively happy (compared to his normal, not so happy self) when he came across his Uncle in the dining hall. "Hello Uncle. What's for breakfast?" Iroh was confused. Zuko usually sulked in the morning, muttering capture plans under his breath.

"Good morning Prince Zuko," Iroh said cautiously "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." Zuko replied, trying to ignore the fact that it was because of Katara. "Pass the fruit please, Uncle?" Iroh watched as the boy filled two plates, then turn towards the door.

"Where are you going, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"To my cabin. I'm giving breakfast to Katara." He lifted the second plate as evidence. "You can join us if you wish, Uncle." Iroh was suspicious now.

"I think I will. We can have tea with breakfast!" He watched his nephew's reaction carefully. Zuko replied, "Sure Uncle. Let's go." They walked in comfortable silence. Then when they got to Zuko's cabin, Zuko asked, "Door, Uncle? My hands are full," Iroh obliged, and they both saw the sleeping Waterbender. To Iroh's surprise, Zuko rolled his eyes and, setting the plates on the table, went over to the bed. Gently, he shook Katara awake. Katara blinked, and then sleepily asked, "You bring breakfast, Zuko?" Again, Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "That I did. I also brought Uncle. Care to join us? Or would you rather sleep the day away?"

"Food, duh." She stumbled over to her chair (Zuko had extra chairs and a table in his room because he was the Prince), then smiled brightly and said, "Good morning, Iroh! How are you?" Iroh studied her for a minute, then replied, "Fine. How are you? Not a morning person, obviously?"

"No," she replied, starting to eat her food, "Waterbender, remember? I rise with the moon, not the sun."

"Of course. Tea, Katara?"

"Yes, please." Iroh poured some tea in a cup, then handed it to her. "Sleep well Katara? I know you probably slept a lot, but how was it?"

"Good, seeing as my last sleeping places were the ground, or Appa's saddle, so last night was definitely better than my previous nights of sleep." She shot a glance at Zuko, and he saw that she was sincere, and that her good sleep was NOT because of the bed. They finished breakfast, and Zuko said,

"Will you be good if we let you practice your Waterbending? " She looked into his golden eyes, and he into her ocean-blue ones, and knew they had a deal.

ooo0ooo

AN: Hope you liked it! Please review, I like to know what you think of my writing skills! Question: Am I a good author? Be truthful please! R and R!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for not updating, but I got busy with school shopping and school and-urk-homework. This chapter is extremely short, but has lots of Zutara fluff! Yayz! (Sorry the relationship is fast, but I don't like writing about them fighting)

Later, after Katara had practiced her bending, and Zuko and Katara were getting ready for bed, Zuko asked Katara, "Are we friends, of enemies?" She paused, considered, and then said, "Probably friends. Why?"

"I'm glad you feel that way," Zuko said, "because when the Avatar comes, I'm going to ask him if I may join your group. My official reason for your kidnapping will be that I wanted to talk with him, but he would have attacked me if I tried without a bargaining chip. Ok?" She nodded. It made perfect sense. "Good," he said, "I'll be right back. I have to tell the captain to go slower, and eventually stop when convenient. Don't worry," he smirked, "I'll be back before it's time for bed." She blushed, and exited the room.

She was happy. And she decided that she liked Zuko as more than just a friend. Wait! What would Sokka think of their friendship? And maybe, in the future, their relationship? Assuming they had one, of course. She was dead a hundred times over, the boomerang-wielding warrior was NOT going to like this. Yue, help me. She collapsed in a nearby chair and contemplated this problem.

ooo0ooo

"Aang, look!" Sokka shouted, "The ship is slowing down! Appa, faster!"

"Appa, yip, yip!" Aang corrected.

"We're coming, Katara!" Sokka cried.

ooo0ooo

Zuko went back to his cabin and found Katara staring into space while sitting in a chair. She refocused when he stepped inside, and she admitted, "I was trying not to fall asleep." He smiled. "That's ok. Let's go to sleep."

"Royalty first," Katara joked. Zuko got into bed, and then Katara joined him, no longer hesitant. She knew Zuko wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Katara stiffened, not because it was uncomfortable, but because she was not used to this. She relaxed into his warmth, and sleepily asked, "Are all Firebenders this warm?" Zuko pondered the question, then answered, "I think so. I really don't know. Am I warm?"

"Very." He grinned. "Then I guess so. Now got to sleep."

ooo0ooo

"Almost…there…" Sokka groaned. "We'll never make-" The ship stopped.

"Well, that's convenient." Aang remarked. "Appa, down!"

ooo0ooo

AN: I know! It's so short! I am sorry! I'm also sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Please hit the little button that says review!


	6. Chapter 6

Blue December

Chapter Six: Sokka Freaks Out

AN: I just love this title! Im having fun writing about Sokka freaking out. I don't have an overprotective big brother, and im kind of glad. Have fun reading this chapter! Warning: Zutara fluff!

ooo0ooo

Katara woke up in a similar position to yesterday. This time though, she turned to face Zuko, and he smiled. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes." Blue eyes met golden, and they started leaning closer and closer and-

"Prince Zuko!" They both jumped, blushing.

"You better go." Katara whispered.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. "I'll be back with breakfast." He left, and saw his Uncle standing right outside the door. "Yes, Uncle?"

"The Avatar is here. He wishes to see you."

"Oh. He's here already?"

"Yes. You should hurry, Prince Zuko. Katara's brother is very upset."

"I'll get Katara. Katara?" he raised his voice at her name, "Can you come out here?"

"Aang's here?"

"How did you know?"

"I can hear my brother screaming."

"Ah. Then we better see him." He offered his hand for support (did friends do that? he wasn't sure) and she took it easily. They walked silently, hands intertwined, their eyes saying everything.

'What will he think of our friendship?' blue eyes said.

'Does it matter?' golden eyes replied.

'I'm scared.' cerulean eyes said.

'I'll protect you.' molten gold eyes half-vowed, half-mocked. She bumped him none-to-gently with her shoulder. They reached Appa, and could see Sokka being held down by quite a few Firebender guards.

"Guards! Stand down!" Zuko ordered.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. Then he saw their intertwined hands, and sputtered, "Katara-what-Zuko-enemy-kill-Zuko-what?-"

"Hello, Sokka, is it?" Zuko asked evenly. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Sokka exploded. "You kidnapped my sister! You could have-" But Zuko had already turned toward Aang.

"Hello, Avatar. I wish to speak with you. Will my cabin be fine?" Zuko inquired.

"Uhh-sure. Are Sokka and Katara coming?" Aang replied, a bit confused.

"If they wish."

"Katara? Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Katara replied.

"Definitely." Sokka said tightly. The tension in the air was high as they walked to Zuko's cabin. The foursome went in and sat at the round table, Katara on Zuko's left, Aang on his right, and Sokka facing across from him. Zuko cleared his throat.

"My reason for capturing Katara was so I could speak with you, Avatar. If I had tried without kidnapping her, you would have attacked." Aang nodded his understanding, and motioned for him to continue.

"I wish to join your group,"

"No," Sokka declared. "Aang? What do you say?"

"Katara?" asked Aang.

"I say…yes. He's been nice to me the entire trip," she said.

"It seems like I'm the deciding vote," Aang said.

"Ava-Aang. You once said that we could be friends. Maybe now we can be," Zuko pleaded. "And," he added, "Uncle and I could teach firebending to you."

"Well…ok. But watch out for Sokka!" Aang decided cheerfully.

"We should probably use the bison for our transportation. He's faster and can dodge attacks more easily than my ship. I'll get Uncle and you guys get….Appa? Ready."

"Sounds good to me!" Aang said good-naturedly. "Sokka, Katara?"

"Actually…" Katara hesitated, "I think I'll go with Zuko." Zuko saw the look of fear in her eyes and that was enough to nod and take her hand.

"See you guys in a little while," Zuko called. Aang's cheerful and carefree expression vanished as Zuko and Katara slipped out of sight. A look of longing was in his eyes, but Sokka didn't notice, he was too busy figuring out how to "accidentally" kill Zuko.

ooo0ooo

Katara was grateful to leave Sokka and Aang's sights. She sighed in relief, and Zuko turned to her. "You shouldn't be afraid of your family," he advised. "It won't end well. My family fell apart after my mom left." Startled, Katara asked softly,

"What?"

"My mother left when I was ten, my sister tortured and taunted me every chance she got, and…"

"And?" She whispered.

"My father gave me this scar and banished me when I was thirteen."

"Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry." She laid her fingers gently on the scar, and said, "I can heal it," he blinked in surprise, and said,

"How?"

"I have special spirit water from the Northern Water Tribe's Spirit Oasis. It has special properties, so it can probably heal your scar."

"I don't know…" he said uncertainly. "I'll ask Uncle. Let's go get him," he reminded her gently of why they were here.

"Oh," Katara blinked. "Right."

"Uncle?" Zuko called, entering the cabin.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Iroh replied.

"The Avatar accepted my request to join his group. I was wondering if you would come with us?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, nephew! I shall get my tea set!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Careful, Uncle," Zuko cautioned, "be sure the travel case is padded. Ozai will probably send Azula after us. With Zhao gone, and us traitors, she is the only person left for the job." He explained.

"Very well," Iroh agreed.

"Come on, Katara," Zuko addressed Katara. "Let's go inform the captain of what to do." They told the captain to sell the boat, split the profit among the crew, and scatter so Azula would have next to nothing to work with, assuming she was the next to hunt the Avatar. Katara took a deep breath.

"Let's go," she said. Zuko nodded and they headed back to Appa.

ooo0ooo

AN: Whew! LOTS of dialogue in that chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Matthew Megura, my friend who is moving away and a fellow Zutarian! We will miss your friendship Matt!

-ZPL


	7. Chapter 7

Blue December

Chapter Seven: Azula

AN: Sorry its been so long, but with school I just haven't had time. But here it is, chapter seven! Little suggestive, but its still relatively clean.

ooo0ooo

Once the group was in the air, Sokka started his questioning. "Why are you holding Prince Zuko of the _Fire Nation's_ hand?" he demanded. Katara sighed and looked at Zuko, who decided to have some fun with Sokka.

"Well…your little sister and I got to know each other…_well_," he smirked, "these past two nights."

"What?" Sokka exploded.

"Nephew! You didn't!" Iroh exclaimed. A look from Zuko told him no, he didn't, and to play along. Aang looked horrified, and sad. Had he lost Katara to….Zuko? Katara, on the other hand, was torn between scolding Zuko, laughing at Sokka, and playing along. She decided on all of them in this order: playing along, scolding Zuko, and laughing at Sokka. Her brother turned toward her, "You didn't, did you?" Katara pretended to put a guilty face on, and Sokka started shouting at Zuko, and, reaching for his trusty boomerang, screamed, "Fire Nation scum!" hurling the boomerang at Zuko's face. Zuko ducked, and stayed low until the boomerang was back in the warrior's hand. Katara decided to stop pretending, and said,

"Come on, Sokka! Did you really think we did that?" He froze.

"What?"

"You heard me. Nothing happened. And you," she pointed to Zuko, "knock it off. It's funny, but don't do it again." He smirked, and dodged her attempt to whack his head.

"Hey guys?" Aang called, "Where are we going?" Zuko replied,

"Ba Sing Sa. The only safe place from the Fire Nation. Also, Earthbenders are mostly found in Ba Sing Sa. We could probably find Aang an Earthbending teacher."

"Fine with me." Aang shrugged.

"Ba Sing Sa it is." Katara nodded.

"Excellent idea, Nephew." Iroh agreed.

"Hmmpf," grunted Sokka.

ooo0ooo

Later that night…..

Sokka watched his sister and Zuko very carefully that night. Even though they denied it, he thought there was something going on in between the two of them. Aang was also watched the pair, but for different reasons. He wanted to see if there was any chance of him being with Katara. After watching for a while, he decided there was almost no chance. He knew they couldn't see it, but he could, and he didn't like it. He supposed he could try and stop their budding romance, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. _Maybe I'll find someone else, _he thought sadly_. _

As the group set up camp, Zuko realized he couldn't only be friends with Katara. He needed to try and be friends with everyone. Aang might accept his friendship, but he wasn't sure about Sokka. He wondered what he could do to impress the young warrior, and he resolved to ask Katara later. Speaking of Katara, she was currently making dinner with Iroh, who, maybe not so surprisingly, knew a lot about cooking. It appeared that they were done, seeing as Katara was handing him a steaming bowl of soup. He took it, not feeling any of the heat that was apparently coming off of it. She looked at him a little impressed, for when she had handed Sokka a bowl, he had dropped it, screaming, "HOOOTTTT!" and running in circles, waving his hands wildly, trying to ease the burn.

She had laughed, rolling on the floor, almost dropping her soup. Even Zuko laughed a bit, and she looked at him in wonder. His laugh was amazing-wait, what? She shook off the thought and finished her soup. Stretching, she walked to her tent and started laying out her sleeping bag and changed into her pajamas. When she was done, her tent started unzipping, and immediately she waterwhipped the person coming in. "Ouch! Katara!" Zuko said, rubbing his head.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know it was you!" she apologized.

"It's ok. Anyways, I just wanted to ask what I could do to gain your brother's trust and friendship." She laughed. Replying, she said,

"Just feed him meat. That's all."

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "Another thing." He said in afterthought.

"Ok. What?"

"I don't have a tent to sleep in…" Really, all he wanted to do was hold Katara again.

"Oh. Ok. You're welcome here, but if Sokka sees us, you're the one who's going to be dead."

"Deal." And together they fell asleep.

ooo0ooo

"Your brother has recently been sighted with the Avatar and his friends," a powerful, regal voice said.

"And Uncle?" a young girl's high-pitched voice asked.

"A traitor, just like your brother. I need you to find your brother, uncle, and the Avatar." Ozai ordered.

"As you wish, Father," Azula smiled evilly.

ooo0ooo

AN: hope u liked it! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Dead Meat

AN: Hey guys! Yay an update for you awesome people! No, I won't ask you to follow this story or anything (although if you want to, go ahead) but it does make me happy to see a favorite message pop up in me email when I check it so please at least favorite (completely up to you though). Anyway, in this chapter we will be having dream sequences, so anything in italics is a dream sequence and the normal lettering is real world (I will be flipping from dream to real world, so if it's still confusing, sorry). It's short, but I'm pretty sure ya'll would like an update. So here is Katara's dream! Enjoy!

ooo0ooo

_Katara laughed as Sokka chased her through the snow-covered village. He kept trying to throw snowballs at her, but she avoided them quite easily. She threw a snowball at him, and it actually managed to hit its target. Sokka made the largest ball his eight year old arms could carry, and was about to drop it on Katara's head when the snow, which had been falling gently, turned black as ash mixed with the snow. _Katara started crying. She knew what came next but couldn't stop herself from re-living that horrible moment. _Hakoda and the other men around the tribe stopped what they were doing and grabbed their weapons. The women rushed the children inside the igloos, where they would hopefully be safe. Hakoda yelled to his dumbfounded kids, "Run! Kids run to your mother!" _

_ Sokka, the stubborn little thing he was, refused, and insisted he could help. Katara, on the other hand, ran home to her mother. She burst into her home, and saw a strange man in red, scary looking armor glaring at her mother. _Katara started sobbing, she missed her mother so much, she couldn't suppress the heartache she felt. She cried so hard that Zuko, being the light sleeper he was, woke up. Confused, he saw Katara crying in her sleep. A little panicked, he started shaking her hard to try and wake her up. _The red hurt her eyes, as used to the blue and white as she was. _

_ The man turned, and his narrowed, cold brown orbs bored into her innocent, wide sea-blue eyes. "Leave her alone," her mother demanded. "And I'll give you the information you want." _

_ The man nodded, but continued to glare at Katara. _Katara shuddered, she hated that man, the man who killed her mother. Zuko, clearly panicking now, started saying her name softly. _"Katara, honey, you need to go find-_Katara wake up!"

Katara sat up, jolted out of her nightmare. She saw Zuko breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd never wake up!" In his happiness, he grabbed Katara and pulled her into a hug. Katara, shocked and still disoriented from her dream, didn't hug him back. He awkwardly but quickly drew back with a softly muttered "Sorry." Finally Katara recovered her voice.

"It's alright," she said, her voice low and croaky. She hugged him, burying her face into his chest and resumed crying. A little confused, Zuko wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she cried her heart out. As the tears slowed, she hiccupped and admitted, "No one's been able to wake me up before. From that nightmare. I got it a lot when I was younger, I would always wake up to Sokka holding me, his shirt soaked from my tears. He claims he tried everything to wake me up. She lifted her head up curiously and asked, "How did you wake me up?" He shrugged.

"I just called your name." Katara's brow furrowed, but then her face cleared and she shrugged.

"Did you yell?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"Actually, I said your name pretty softly. I was surprised you even heard me."

"Huh. Weird." There was silence for a moment, then, "I suppose you'll always have to be my roommate, just in case." Zuko gave her a ghost of a smile, and whispered,

"Go back to sleep." Katara slowly drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, while Zuko waited until she was peacefully slumbering before he even thought about going back to sleep. Realizing Katara was basically sitting on him, he leaned back against the tent wall instead of lying down on the floor. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he was fast asleep.

ooo0ooo

Sokka woke to the non-existent smell of food-again. Katara was usually up cooking by the time he woke up, so where was she? Yawning, and mumbling about 'Jerkbender' and 'kidnapping' he pulled his hair into a warrior's wolftail (NOT a ponytail. Those weren't manly) and donned his usual clothes. He sniffed, and he made a mental note to ask Katara to wash his clothes as soon as she could. He stumbled out of his tent and into Katara's.

"Hey Katara rise and shi-" he abruptly stopped when he saw Zuko. Zuko. In his little-no baby- sister's tent. Sokka immediately went into big brother mode and yelled "KATARA!" Both Katara and Zuko woke, took in their position, Sokka's livid face, and knew they were both in serious trouble.

"Um…." For once Zuko didn't know what to say. What did one say to calm someone's overprotective big brother?

"Sokka, it's okay. I had the nightmare, Zuko heard, and he comforted me. The end." Sokka's eyes softened and then he began asking if she was alright.

"Which nightmare? You have two reoccurring ones. Was it the one about Mom or-?"

"Mom," she replied quietly.

"Oh Katara…I'm so sorry. It's not fair that you were the one to see all that..."

"It's okay Sokka, really." Throughout the entire encounter, Zuko remained silent.

"Well," Sokka turned to Zuko. "Thanks, I guess. For taking care of her." Sokka left, but then stuck his head back through the tent flaps. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook, Jerkbender!"

ooo0ooo

AN: So not a dream, but a nightmare. What's the other one Sokka spoke of? Only time will tell…But wasn't Zuko so sweet in this chapter? OOC maybe, but hey, Zuko has to have some sweet moments. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

~ZutaraPaintedLady


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Zuko Likes Being Moody

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I was not able to post much during the school year, but now that it's summer, I hope to post more often! Plus I'm moving, so it might be a little crazy and I might not have time to post. I will try though! So here it is chapter nine. I decided to make Zuko a little more in character by being moody. Enjoy!

oooOooo

"Well that was interesting," Katara said. "Now get out _Jerkbender_ so I can change." she pushed him away teasingly. Zuko made a face at the new nickname but quickly left the tent. Just as he was leaving, his uncle caught sight of him. Uncle Iroh's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Zuko rapidly explained that nothing happened and he just wanted the tent to sleep in. Iroh relaxed, but kept his eye on Zuko. Zuko went to the nearby river and started washing himself off. Absentmindedly, he heated the water to almost scalding and started thinking about Katara.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her, and it bothered him. As he washed his long hair (AN: he has season three hair because he looks best with season three hair), he decided to keep his distance, since she would probably end up getting hurt because of him. He put his clothes back on and joined the group for breakfast. He made sure to sit next to Aang, and began talking to him about the plan once they got to Ba Sing Sae. Aang started going on random tangents about touristy stops they could do, but Zuko interrupted and said,

"I meant about your Earthbending teacher. How will we find him?"

"Oh. I'm not sure really."

"Uncle? Any suggestions?"

"Well," Iroh began, "what if you start with the schoolteachers of Ba Sing Sae? That seems like a good place to start looking." Zuko nodded his agreement and Aang bounced excitedly on an airball.

"It should only be a couple of hours until we reach Ba Sing Sae," Sokka said. "And I'd rather leave now so we can get there before dark." Zuko looked towards Aang.

"What do you think Aang? Do you want to leave now?"

"Sure." Aang replied. As they packed, Zuko made sure to avoid eye contact with Katara. Once they were ready to go, Aang called, "Yip, yip!" and off they flew to Ba Sing Sae. It was extremely hard for Zuko to avoid Katara in such a small space, but he managed to do a decent job of it. However, his thoughts seemed to only revolve around Katara. He felt very protective of her, more so than just in a brotherly way. He tried his hardest to ignore her, and convince himself to only think of her as a sister. Granted, a much better sister than his real flesh and blood one. Thinking of his sister and his past caused him to become moody and lash out at everyone, especially Katara.

"Hey can I sit next to you?" He looked up and saw Katara standing there, her concerned bright blue eyes meeting his angry gold eyes. Zuko nodded curtly, then resumed staring at the bottom of Appa's saddle. Katara gently placed her hand on his and asked,

"Are you okay? You've been avoiding me all day and now you're being moody. What's wrong?" He moved his hand away and muttered,

"Nothing's wrong." She looked skeptically at him and said,

"Obviously something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

"I was just…never mind." She moved over back next to Sokka and was silent, her eyes studying Zuko intently. Zuko ignored her, and instead dozed off in an attempt to escape his Katara-clouded brain.

oooOooo

Katara didn't know what the heck Zuko's problem was. One minute he was comforting her, the next he acted like she didn't even exist! Ugh, he could be so infuriating. Why? She had no clue. Nor did she really care what his problem was. Did she? It was nice to be held by Zuko, but Jet had also appeared to be nice, when really all he wanted was her Waterbending skills. Zuko didn't seem to be affected by what happened, so she pushed those thoughts away. Noticing Zuko asleep, she grinned and decided to play a joke on him. Gently combing her fingers through Appa's fur, she collected stray clumps of hair that came off since Appa was shedding. Quickly, she made a crude wig and placed it on top of Zuko's head. She tucked in his long dark hair into the wig, laughing quietly to herself as she brushed her fingers against his silky hair. She returned to her spot and was then overcome with sleep, due to extreme boredom.

oooOooo

Sokka noticed Zuko's new white hair and chuckled softly to himself. He looked fondly at his little sister, his eyes softening when he saw she was asleep. Poor Katara, she'd had a rough night. Frowning, he thought about how unfair it was that she was the one who was traumatized, and not him, the older sibling. Her nightmares had grown worse after Zuko started chasing them, but Aang never noticed. He doubted that Aang even realized Katara even had nightmares. At least Jerkbender had enough of a heart to comfort his sister, even if it meant his dirty Fire Nation arms around her. Sokka grimaced. He was loath to admit it, but he could see unspoken attraction between them. Total opposites, but perfect completions of each other. Sokka sighed, then kissed his sister's forehead, sad at the prospect of someday giving her to some man. Bitterly, he wondered if his Dad would even be able to attend, or is he would have to give his own sister away. Forgetting his depressing thoughts, he drew Katara close to him and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

oooOooo

Uncle Iroh looked fondly at the Water Tribe siblings, observing the obvious love between them. Despite their bickering, they wouldn't trade each other for the world. He turned towards his nephew, smiling sadly as he thought of Zuko's sister, who teased and abused him mercilessly. Sighing softly, the old man rested his head against the saddle and fell asleep.

oooOooo

Aang bounced excitedly on Appa, gently guiding the sky bison through the air. He glanced behind himself to see everyone was asleep. To his surprise, Katara was by Sokka and not Zuko. Hope sparked his heart, and he dismissed his earlier thoughts of moving on. He would fight for Katara. Non-violently, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

Groggily, Zuko opened his eyes to the setting sun. Stretching, he reached behind his head to scratch an itch, but only felt thick, soft hair. Frowning, he pulled some hair down and saw it was white. Scowling he shook his head free of Appa's hair, and glared at Katara's sleeping form. His face softened for a second, then hardened back into a well practiced death glare. He refused to show that he might like her. He noticed that they had landed, and that now everyone was asleep. Slowly, he stood up and climbed carefully out of Appa's saddle. Sighing, he began unpacking the tents and sleeping bags. After setting up the last tent, he started a fire and began to cook dinner. Sokka woke to the smell of meat cooking for the first time in days, and was immediately at Zuko's side.

"Jerkbender...you can cook?" he exclaimed. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Yes I can. Our cook did get sick sometimes and I would have to cook." Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Well I hope that you can cook well, Jerkbender." Zuko smirked.

"Don't worry. I can. Now go wake the others." Sokka smiled evilly, and crept silently towards Appa. He approached Aang, holding his boomerang high, and yelled, "SNEAK ATTACK!" A startled Aang blasted Sokka out of the saddle, where he landed harshly on the hard ground. Katara and Iroh also jolted into fighting positions, before realizing it was only Sokka.

"Sorry Sokka!" Aang called. "I didn't know who you were." Sokka rubbed his bruised head and said nothing. Katara giggled at her wounded brother and climbed out of the saddle toward Zuko, who was dishing out the dinner he had made. He passed her a bowl, not meeting her eyes and concentrating more then he needed to on spooning out dinner. He then passed a bowl to Aang, Sokka, and his Uncle. Finally spooning some for himself, he sat himself between his Uncle and Aang, steadfastly avoiding Katara's gaze. He looked solely at his bowl and spoon, never once lifting his gaze. After finishing, he gathered everyone's bowls and took them down to a nearby river to wash them. He heard the light footsteps and internally groaned as he realized who it was. The soft noise stopped and it was quiet for a minute as he scrubbed the bowls. After a quite long and uncomfortable pause she suddenly asked,

"Why?" He tilted his head up the slightest bit to indicate he was listening.

"Why what?"

"Why are you avoiding me? And why won't you look at me?" He was silent which only served to frustrate Katara more. "I'm not gonna stop bothering you until you tell me. Little sister's honor." He was silent for a moment longer, and just as she was about to waterwhip it out of him, he said roughly,

"It's...hard to explain."

"Oh stop being so dark and brooding. Just spit it out already." He sighed heavily.

"If I do you'll waterwhip me into the next century so that you'll never have to see me again." She rolled her eyes."I'm already going to do that if you don't tell-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers for just a few seconds and then his lips were gone and so was he. She blinked in total shock and just stood in the same spot for a while, her mind reeling. Then she frowned. Jerkbender had taken her first kiss! He was dead meat.

oooOooo

Hiding from Katara, he retreated into his tent, leaning against the canvas. He had been a little surprised at himself, but it was better than him trying to awkwardly explain his feelings to her. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, even to himself. He had no idea what to do, because if Katara didn't like him he was sure to be dead by morning. And even if she did, she would hurt him for not just telling her, or some other absurd reason. He sighed and shrugged off his shirt, ready to sleep the situation away.


End file.
